The Moment
by Sakura6123
Summary: Sakura doesn't know what to do. Should she pick a cold blooded killer or a certain someone she knew from her past. She is split between two decisions. What will she do?


**ok this is my first fanfic i ever posted...i wrote it a while ago but never felt it was good enough..And was to lazy to re write it. Sooo please read and im open to flames, and anything that will help me improve. well here it is!! Oh and before you read thoughts are in italics  
**

Sakuraxitachi sakuraxsasuke fic

Disclaimer-I do not own naruto..Sadly

-----

It was early in the morning when the sleeping figure in the single bed woke up because of the unwanted sun appearing through the blinds on the window.

Haruno Sakura groaned and peeked out of the fluffy white covers to see the time on the alarm clock.

"Why does this always happen to me?" She growled out.

Not one second after that, she literally jumped out the bed and ran towards the bathroom door, stumbling over the clothes strewn all over the floor. She had forgotten to clean up after Ino had come over the other night to try and give her a makeover.

Ino had always liked to put lots of makeup on people and dress them up. Most of the time, what she thought was the cutest thing ever, turned out to be the most whorish looking outfit ever.

Sakura stripped her pajamas off, that were a simple combination of a pink tank top and short white shorts, and just tossed them carelessly to the side. She then stepped into the shower and turned on the water, which was freezing cold. She yelped when it hit her pale skin, but then relaxed when it turned near scalding hot. She spent five minutes in the shower today, but on days when she had time, she would stand there forever and let the water soothe her.

When she finished, she grabbed the towel on the toilet seat and dried off very quickly. She proceeded to brush her unusual, but natural, shoulder-length pink hair. She had actually let it grow a little longer than before, but never let it get as long as it was when she was still in the academy. Mostly because it would always get in her way.

After, she stepped into her room with the towel wrapped around her small but curved frame. She walked towards her old brown dresser and tore through the drawers as if she were a bear going through a campsite. "I thought I just washed it!" She yelled out in frustration. Scanning around her unusually messy room, she spotted the item she was looking for: her uniform. Like most of her friends (excluding the teachers), she wore an ANBU uniform ever since she passed the exam for it. It might seem surprising, but she had become one of the strongest ninjas in Konoha. Most of it is due to the fact that she is the apprentice of the fifth Hokage, Tsunade.

Sakura sighed while running out of the house, her high-heeled boots clunking on the rooftops she was currently running on to get to the Hokage's tower. "I'm going to be so dead..." She muttered out. Tsunade was usually grumpy in the mornings, so she didn't take any shit from anyone and expected the most out of everyone. _Especially_ Sakura. So whenever she was late, it was hell.

The pink-haired girl glanced down at everyone in the streets and noticed there were more people than usual. "_There must some sale going on or something._" she thought as she disappeared.

---

The blond-haired woman was sitting at her desk, tapping her long, red painted finger nails on the table. "If that girl is late _one more time,_ I swear I'm going to hurt her." she grumbled under her breath. But everyone knew that the only time she would ever hurt Sakura on purpose was if they were training. Sakura was like a daughter to her.

Shizune, with her pig Tonton by her side, was looking through document papers from the file cabinet while trying to stay out of the Hokage's way. She knew better than to be within the punching range of the blond Hokage's fist if she was this frustrated.

Just then, the pink haired girl appeared behind the door. She hesitantly lifted her fist to the door. "_Why am I being scared now? It's not like I haven't been yelled at before_…" She thought as knocked on the door.

Sakura heard a "come in." Knowing that voice all to well, Sakura opened the door slowly. "Sorry, my alarm clock..." was all she got to say before Lady Tsunade cut her off in a stern voice.

"I don't want to hear any excuses. This just means you won't get all your work done before Naruto comes back today."

Sakura sighed. "What do I need to do?"

Tsunade took out a big bottle of sake, ignoring Shizune's protests about how she has already had enough. "Well, you have hospital duty today…and we were _going_ to have another training session, but I guess we could skip that today."

Sakura silently sighed in relief. "Thanks. Well, I'll be going now." With that, she turned and started to walk towards the door.

Then Tsunade remembered something. "Oh, and Sakura?"

"Hm?" Sakura acknowledged, with her back still turned.

Tsunade continued. "There were sightings of Sasuke and some sound ninjas that belong to

Orochimaru not to far from Konoha."

There was a silence, and Tsunade wondered how Sakura would react.

'_What Sasuke around here? I might have a change to see him again._..' Sakura's mind was racing with all these ideas of seeing her ex-teamate and thinking he would actually love her back. She started thinking about times they had together…well, team 7. But, she simply nodded and said "I see" in a soft tone, because she didn't want to seem like she was the same weak girl from before.

'_Maybe she doesn't care anymore…no, Sakura will never give up on him….'_ Tsunade thought while already pouring her fifth glass of sake. "Well, we are sending an ANBU team out searching sooner or later, and I was wondering if you would be up for it?" she asked her apprentice.

"Yeah, I would be." Sakura said, now walking out of the office. '_How will Naruto react?…he will probably go so crazy, that he won't be able to leave right when he finds out.._' She scrunched her face into a frown. '_How come all of a sudden I started feeling for Sasuke again? I made myself forget, but now…._ ' She thought while heading to the hospital.

'_He might come back._' And that was all that mattered.

--------

**ok well there it is! I promise i will make it up to you and the next chappie will be better! till next time peace!**


End file.
